Decision feedback equalizers can be employed in devices to correct the effects of signal multipaths and/or inter-symbol interference (ISI) on a received signal. However, in noisy environments, an equalizer can make erroneous decisions in the estimation of transmitted signals. Such decisions can cause improper symbol feedback within the equalizer and incorrect adaptation of the equalizer's filter coefficients. As a result, unstable equalizer performance may occur.
Currently, there is as lack of specific techniques or algorithms directed at attacking such harmful effects. Some equalizers can employ reduced constellation boundaries. Also, it has been contemplated to suspend the adaptation of an equalizer's filter coefficients when confidence in the equalizer's error signals (which can be a basis for such adaptation) is low. However, actual techniques based on such conjecture do not currently exist.